Fighting For His Life
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Professor Snape is hurt in the battle, away from everyone. Hermione finds him but can she overcome the next challenge? Saving his life without falling in love. HGSS Changed rating to M
1. Saving Snape

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I love HG/SS pairings so if you find any good ones tell me okey dokey? I'm a sucker for review, so I beg you to do so.

Hermione ran through the forest, chasing the deatheater who was chasing her potions master. She entered a clearing and gasped as the deatheater had corner Severus Snape.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _the deatheater bellowed, pointing his wand at Severus.

Blood spurted from his chest as if he'd been slashed with a sword. Severus staggered and collapsed at the foot of a large oak tree, his wand falling from his limp hand. Blood was everywhere. The deatheater ran and Hermione sprinted to her professor's side.

He was barely breathing, his breath coming in ragged gasps. She couldn't believe it, all of the blood pooling under them. She grabbed his arm and put it around her neck as she got to her feet. She pulled him up and dragged him back towards the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't able to take him to the Hospital Wing, as the Deatheaters and the Order was still fighting. The only place she could think to take him was his quarters where she'd be able to help him at least a little. It was closer anyway.

She drug him down the stairs, to the dungeons, and went inside his rooms. She found the bedroom and was surprised. It was actually a really nice room, the bed covered in emerald green silk sheets and silver walls. It didn't look like the dungeons at all.

She lay him on the bed and went to his store rooms. She looked on the shelves for the three she needed and found all of them. _Bandages._ she thought.

"DOBBY!" she called. There was a loud 'POP' and Dobby the House Elf appeared.

"Yes Miss Granger." he squeaked.

"I need you to get me some bandages and warm water please." she said kindly. She didn't really have time for elf rights right now.

"Yes Miss." Dobby said, bowing low and disappearing with another loud POP.

She made her way back to the bedroom where Snape lay. She touched him. He was cold as ice and his normally pale face was a sickly gray color. She needed to hurry or her professor wouldn't survive.

There was another POP and Dobby reappeared holding the bandages and warm water.

"Thank you Dobby." she said.

"Welcome Miss." another POP and he was gone. Hermione got to work. She worked on stopping the bleeding. When she finally mangaged to stop it, she cleaned the wound gently and bandaged it. As it was a magical wound, she could not use magic to heal it so it would have to heal the muggle way, with time. She grabbed one of the potions she'd taken from Snape's stores, a Blood Replenishing Potion, propped him up and poured it down his throat. Though unconessious, Snape gagged. She spoke to him.

"Its ok Professor, let it go down. It'll help." she said in a soothing voice. He seem to hear her and let it go down. then she grabbed the second one, to stop infection, and coaxed him to take that too. _Though,_ she thought._ he'd probably get a small one anyway._ Now the third, a potion for pain and dreamless sleep. She knew that none of these would react to each other, she'd remembered looking that up for one reason or another. Once all three potions were down, she pulled the covers over him and put all of the supplies back where she'd found them. She called for Dobby agian.

"Yes Miss Granger." he said agian.

"Is the battle upstairs over?" she asked.

"Yes Miss." Dobby replied

"Could you get Professor Dumbledore down here please, tell him Professor Snape was injured please? she asked.

"Yes Miss." and Dobby popped away.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed to await Professor Dumbledore's arrival.


	2. A Thank You and a Babysitter

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: What do you think.

Dumbledore was there within half a minute. He saw Severus on the bed, covered in bandages and Hermione on the edge with a book.

"Miss Granger," she looked up from her book and put it down. "what happend?"

Hermione told him the whole story from chasing the Deatheater, to getting Snape down here, to fixing him up.

"I think he'll be ok now, he's in a dreamless sleep." she said. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Good job Miss Granger, its a good thing you were there or Professor Snape may not have made it. I think we should move..." he was cut off when she shook her head.

"He shouldn't be moved yet, he's not fully stablized yet, he could bleed out." she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Ok Miss Granger, DOBBY," Dobby appeared.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Dobby said giving him a low bow.

"Please bring Professor McGonagall down here."

"Yes sir." and he popped out of sight. Five minutes later McGonagall entered and was filled in.

"Stay with him Minerva." Dumbledore said, she nodded and sat in a chair by the bed. Hermione and Dumbledore left.

"Miss Granger, your friend are worried and in the common room." he said. She nodded and went back to the common room.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were waiting. They saw she was covered in Snape's blood and were really worried.

"Hermione your covered in blood, what happend?" Harry said. So she told them about rescuing Severus. _Severus, since when have I thought of him as Severus?_

"You saved Snape's life?" Ron said incredulisly.

"Yes Ron, he IS human, I couldn't let him die." she said.

"No its not that, YOU save HIS life, how is he going to act around you now?" Ron said. She shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke to an owl rapping on the window. She opened it and took the letter from it.

_Miss Granger,_

_If you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak to you alone in my chambers at 9:00. Please come, we need to talk._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Hermione was surprised. _Snape wants to meet me? O...k, that's interesting._ She looked at her watch. 8:45._ Well I might as well eat breakfast first._ So she went down to the Great Hall.

After eating it was 8:56. _Just enough time to get down there._ she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sighed. Hermione Granger, a mudblood, had saved him from dying at the hands of a filthy deatheater. She'd done quite a good jod too.

He'd sent Minerva away earlier after she'd told him what happend,_ God does that woman fuss. _he thought. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, his voice was hoarse and weak. Hermione tentitvely opened the door.

"Come in Miss Granger," Snape said. She walked in and stood there. "Sit down." he jestured at the chair beside the bed weakly. Hermione sat.

"Miss Granger, I uhh... wanted to thank you for uhh... saving me last night." he said. She smiled.

"Your welcome Professor Snape." she said nervously. The door opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Hello Severus, ah Miss Granger, good morning."

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore,"Hermione said. "I should go." and she left.

"Albus, can you knock?" Severus said exasperated.

"I can, I just didn't," Dumbledore said. "Listen, someone has to be here till you recover..."

"Albus, I don't need a baby..." he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No, but you're not well enough to be moving, you're still not strong enough to get out of bed, I was thinking Poppy..."

"No way, there is no way in hell I'm spending time with her, she fusses more than Minerva." Snape said. Dumbledore laughed.

"Ok but someone has to be here, how 'bout Miss Granger?" he suggested.

"Spending a month with just a Gryffondor, no."

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore suggested. "its them or Poppy."

"I'll take just Granger, Malfoy's father's the one who did this, never will I spend a month with him." Snape said.

"Lucius did this, ok Miss Granger it is." Dumbledore said and he left the room.

Severus sighed. _ A month with Granger, yippe._ he thought.


	3. Living with her professor

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own or I'd be rich. Pity though.

_Well,_ Hermione thought. _that was sufficently awkward. _She'd gone back to her dorm after meeting Snape. There was no one there except herself. Then there was a knock on the door. _Since when did anyone knock on the door? _She opened it. Dumbledore stood there.

"Miss Granger, may I come in?" he said. She nodded.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What favor?" she asked cautiously

"Professor Snape, as you know, is in no way, shape, or form able to take care of himself at the moment. I was hoping you could stay with him for a month, keep an eye on him until he is well."

"Uh... what about classes sir?" she asked.

"Your homework would be brought to you and I'm sure we can find a way for you to view lectures and do practical parts of lessons." Dumbledore said.

"Uh what did Professor Snape say?" she asked hesitantly.

"I gave him a choice, you or Madame Pomfrey and he quickly agreed you were the best choice." he said, the twinkle in his eyes eminate.

"Uh ok, I suppose I'll do it." Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I've set up a cot next to his bed for you, he has grudgingly given you full reign of his ingrediants, private potion stores, and library. Just get all of your school things and we'll get you set up down there." he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was kinda nervous, she was staying with her PROFESSOR after all. Her professor. How weird was that? Especially Snape, the professor whose wrath everyone feared most. It was unnerving. _Maybe he's different in private, or he'll be at least civil to me 'cause I'm helping him. _she thought. _Yeah right this is Snape we're talking about. _said a voice in the back of her mind. _There's only on way to find out._

Before she knew it, she and Dumbledore were at the door.

"Come Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. She complied and entered the now dimly lit room. Snape, see noticed, was in a fitful sleep. _But at least he's resting._ she thought.

Her cot was actually more like a low bed with gold silk sheets similar to Snape's emerald green ones and had a scarlet comforter with the Gryffindor crest embroidered on it. She quietly set her things down, pulled out her Potions essay on The Properties of Amortentia and How to Brew it Correctly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape woke a hour and a half later. He saw Hermione lying on a cot next to him, her copy of _Advance Potion-Making_ open on her pillow and a large roll of parchment where, he realized, she was doing the essay he'd assigned earlier in the week. He shifted position, ready to go back to sleep, and moaned at the sharp pain radiating from his chest. Hermione looked up at the sound.

"Are you ok Professor?" she asked, concerned. He nodded.

"Just stiff." he lied. He knew that if he told her, she probably fuss and that's the last thing he wanted. She nodded and went back to work. He turned over and even though it hurt, and this time he didn't make a sound. He soon fell back into sleep.


	4. The Dream

FIghting For His Life

Disclaimer: I wish Severus Snape was mine, but sadly, he's not.

Snape didn't sleep peacefully for long. Soon terribly vivid dreams invade his mind.

_Snape runs though a dark forest, being chased by an unknown terror. He runs until he is face to face with a scarlet eyed, snake faced, tall, pale figure with hands like spiders. Lord Voldemort. _

_He was down on his knees in front of him, begging for his life and the life of his father and sister who sit huddled in a corner. He is, at the moment, 18 years to the day._

_"If you follow me," Voldemort says. "If you bear my mark and serve me, you and your family live. If you refuse me, you and your family die, but not before my followers have some fun with the girl." Snape's sister is torn away from their father by two Death Eaters._

_"No..No stop," Snape cries, "I'll bear your mark, I'll serve you My Lord." Voldemort smiles evily._

_"Hold him." he orders. Two Death Eaters hold his arms and he stuggles. Voldemort walks up to him and pulls up the sleeve of Snape's robes. He touches his wand to the left inner forearm and mutters something Snape can't hear. White hot pain engulfs him as an image of a vivid red serpent-tongued skull is branded upon him._

_Voldemort backs up a step as his deatheaters release his new recruit. He points his wand at Snape's father._

_"Avada Kedavra!" he yells. The man is dead before he hits the ground. Then he turns to the girl._

_"Have your fun boys." he says. Snape is restrained once agian and is force to watch as his sister is raped, tortured, and killed._

_"NO!" he yells._

_"SILENCE!" Voldemort yells. He points his wand at Snape's chest. "You will pay for your insolence, CRUCIO!" Snape's screams of pain echo around the room. He chokes._

"_Professor Snape its ok, relax, let the potion go down." Hermione's voice pierces through the dream. He swallows, the dream disappears into blackness and he can sleep peacefully agian._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Professor Snape had scared Hermione. She had finished her Potions essay when he'd started to thrash violently and scream in his sleep.

"**No No, I'll bear your mark, I'll serve you My Lord." **

"Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaims as she rushes to his side. She tries to restrain him, but it does not work and he lets out a blood curdling scream. She runs to Snape's potions stores. _He's strong so I'll need something to keep him out for awhile._ she thinks. There's only one thing. The Draught of Living Death._ It'll keep him out for several days but I have no choice._ And she grabs the potion. She runs back into the room and measures out the appropriate dose. Snape screams agian. She pulls him into a sitting position agianst her. She is surprised. He's burning up! She pours the foul smelling potion down her Potion Master's throat. He gags.

"Professor Snape its ok, relax, let the potion go down." she pleads. He seems to hear her and calms enough to swallow it. He stills completely and she lays his warm body back on the bed.

She goes to the sink in the next room and runs a washcloth under the cool water. She goes back into the bed room and lays it on her feverish Professor's brow. She sighs and goes back to finish the rest of her homework, checking on him occasionally.


	5. Bella Muerte

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: I can dream, but it'll never happen.

A/N: So how'd y'all like that dream sequence? Scary huh? I need you to review so I can improve!

From day one Hermione had tried to impress her Potions Master. True, she was always the first hand up in all of her classes, but her hand was always the highest and fastest in his class especially. But he seemed resiliant in not aknowlaging her. For day one she'd tried to prove that she was not, as he said, one in the bunch of dunderheads he usually had to teach. But all he did was call her a know-it-all. Why did she need his approval? She didn't know.

Snape had slept for almost three days because of the potion. The thing that worried her the most was that his fever had not gone down. Dumbledore had stopped by yesterday and she'd told him what happend. He was just as worried.

On the third day he'd finally woke up. As she finished her Charms essay he started to stir. She was at his side in a blink. He opened his eyes with a moan.

"How are you feeling Professor?" she asked.

"Like Mrs Norris attacked me." he said. She was astonished, he'd made a joke! Severus Snape, the brooding Potions Master had said something funny. The look on her face was comical and Snape laughed. It was a pleasent sound, though as if he hadn't used it in a while. His laugh turned to a hacking cough.

"Shhhh Professor, relax." she said. He sat back on his pillow as she looked at him.

"I have to check the wound." she said. He let her take off the bandages and she gasped. The wound was an angry red and under the skin, there was a black tinge. Snape looked at and paled. Somehow the wound had been poisoned. Hermione pulled a book from under her cot. _A Diagnostic Guide to Poisons._ She flipped through it and stopped on a page. All of the color drained from her face. Snape took the book and he almost passed out.

"Oh Merlin help us!" he said.

**_Bella Muerte- (Beautiful Death) An extremely slow and painful poison, commonly was used in the torture of unfaithful Death Eaters during the reign of The Dark Lord. It moves slowly through the victum's body attacking the organs and causing extreme pain. A strong victum may last about a month and five days if lucky. There is an anedote but it unfortunatly takes about a month to make and by then, its too late. (see page 41 for antidote) _**

Hermione looked at the anedote, it didn't look too hard to make. She notice a tip at the bottom of the page.

_**If the victum is unconessious, the Bella Muerte will move slower through the body.**_

"Its been four days, I'll have to start the antidote now."she said.

"There is no way I'm going to let you put me out for a month." he said.

"Oh really, think agian, I'm going to do everything to save you whether you let me or not." she said. Snape rose an eyebrow.

"So you'd disobey your professor, because I'm not going out willingly." he said. Hermione left the room and found the potion she needed. When she came back in, he recognized it. The Draught of Living Death agian.

"No way!" he said

"You're acting like a child!" she exclaimed. He fought her. Finally she pulled out her wand. Snape had no time to react.

"Petrificus Totallis!" she said. Snape couldn't move, he glared at her.

"Sorry Professor, this has to be done." she said, pouring it down his throat. Seconds later he was unconessious once agian. She sighed, she hadn't wanted to do that but she had no choice. Snape would kill her, she knew it. She looked back at the book. She realized she'd need an assistant. She knew exactly who she'd need.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Ginny." she pleaded.

"Why Hermione, I'll miss class." Ginny said.

"All your homework will be brought down, I've already cleared it with Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"But..." Ginny said. She was cut off.

"Here I'll show you." she led Ginny to Snape's room. When Ginny saw him, she felt bad. There was no color in his face at all now and sweat covered his body as he shivered under the pile of blankets.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny said. "Ok Hermione, I'll help you."

"Thank you we need to start, he doesn't have long." Hermione said, looking at him sadly. She hated to see him like this.


	6. In My Head

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: I'd like to, but I don't own Harry Potter.

Snape's health detererated throughout the month and things didn't look good. Hermione and Ginny were almost done with the potion but they were cutting it to close for their liking. Dumbledore and the other teachers had done everything they could, excusing them from everything so they could finish the potion in time. Dumbledore was always there now, either helping Hermione or watching over Severus.

All of the students were worried, even though many hated him with a passion. Even Harry didn't like seeing him like this. He and Ron had been let out of classes to help too.

"Finally the potion was ready. Hermione was relieved as she poured a good amount into a bottle. Harry rushed into the room.

"Hermione hurry, he's going!" he said breathlessly. She ran as fast as she could to the room. Severus was twitching. _Damn! I may not have finished in time._ She ran over.

"Hold him!" she barked, sounding astonishingly like Snape. Harry and Ron held him down on the bed. She tilted his head back gently and poured the contents of her bottle down his throat. He just choked.

"MERLIN, SEVERUS SNAPE, SWALLOW THE DAMN STUFF!" she yelled. She massaged the back of his neck, hoping it would stimulate him to swallow. It woked. Severus stopped moving and she held her breath.

To her intense relief, he started breathing normally once more and some color returned to his face. She relaxed and everyone in the room was relieved that they had gotten the potion down. Another minute and he would have been lost. Dumbledore put his hand on an exhuasted Hermione's shoulder and smiled.

"Well done Hermione, rest now I'll watch him." he said. She nodded. She probably hadn't gotten a good sleep in a month. She lay on her cot and slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke a few hours later and kicked everyone, besides Ginny, out of the room. She and Ginny talked until there was a weak moan from the bed. Severus opened his eyes an flinched a the bright light. Ginny dimmed them with her wand. Severus was disoreinted.

"Wha... Miss Granger wha... I'm so gonna kill you for that stunt you pulled earlier!" he growled. She and Ginny laughed. He looked in Ginny's direction.

"Miss Weasley." he said nodding to her. He continued to glare at Hermione.

"Well it worked so stop complaining or I swear I'll bring Madame Pomfrey down here." she threatend. He stopped, glared, then sighed. Hermione left and came back with a bottle of potion.

"Its the antidote, you have to keep taking it for a week or so." she explained. He grumbled but took it. It was the worst tasting potion he'd ever taken but he didn't spit it out. Minutes later he was asleep. Hermione watched him. He looked so peacefull and calm. Now that the color had returned to his face, he looked kinda cute. _HOLY SHIT, this my professor and Professor Snape no less. What's wrong with me? So what,_ a voice said._ I'm not thinking this, I'm so not thinking this. But you are. Wait a minute, Professor Snape, what the hell are you doing in my head..._


	7. You have no Idea

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: I would have thought after 6 chapters of my complaining, you'd know I don't own

"Profeesor Snape, what the hell are you doing in my head?" Hermione said. He grinned and said in her head.

_"I saw you looking at me funy Miss Granger so I thought I'd see what's up. I see I'm not the only one with these thoughts."_

_"Did you just admit what I thought you did?" _she said the same way

_"Yes I did Hermione." _he said. She smiled, he pulled her down on top of him and into a kiss. Their kiss became more passionate and their breathing heavy, feeling as though they were melting into one another. Severus's hands had moved from her head and travelled down her back, sliding up inside the top she was wearing. He then trailed his fingers down her spine, making her shiver and giving her goosebumps.

He pulled away from the kiss and grabbing her top, he lifted it over her head. She took a deep intake of breath as she felt his naked skin come in to contact with hers, a sensation like electricity shot though her. Unbelievable feelings of pleasure were flowing through her now, like she had never felt before. Maybe it was the danger, the wrongness of it, she no longer cared, she just wanted more!

Hermione now sliding her hands all over his back, sides and chest, enjoying feeling the warm, smooth skin and his bandages beneath her fingers. As they kissed she felt him undo her bra and she made no objection as he removed it. He fondled her breasts gently for a while, then leant down to kiss them, using his mouth and tongue expertly, making her moan with pleasure. He began pushing up her skirt, Hermione knew this was it; he was going to make love to her now. She knew she should stop him, but she was just too turned on to do so, but also had to admit that she wanted it now as much as he did.

He pulled her hips towards his, lifted up her legs and after adjusting their position slightly, pushed himself inside her. She made a noise in her throat as he did so, as it felt so good and she started to breathe heavily. Even though she was a little tense to start with, as she soon let body move in rythm with his, she relaxed. The pleasure she was feeling was like nothing she had ever thought possible and after a while she knew that she was going to climax. A rush of feelings, like a tickle, but a hundred times stronger, flowed through her body, making her moan with the ecstacy.

He pulled away and they held onto each other for a while, still panting and perspiring with the exertion of before. Hermione was still buzzing from the orgasm and still felt quite shaky and weak from it. She was tired anyway, so she started to get comfortable on his shoulder and felt herself dropping off to sleep. But him moving away made her jump up, suddenly awake again. He was doing up his trousers and looking at her, smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She raised her eyebrows.

"How the hell did you suddenly get all of that energy?"

"I have no idea." the was a noise.

"Shit, back in bed," she said. She got him under the sheets and he closed his eyes. She got redressed and lay on her cot with a book. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss.Granger?" she looked at him.

"Hello Professor."

"How is he?"

"Pretty good," Hermione said. "he's asleep." And indeed Severus had fallen asleep before Dumbledore came in. She smiled to herself, knowing why.

"Good, well I'll leave him to sleep." and he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting For His Life

Disclaimer: Duh

Severus, as he let her call him now, healed quickly. She'd finally gone back to her regular schedule as had he.

One Potions class, Snape did not appear. Hermione was worried. She entered his private quarters and looked around. It was in tatters. The sheets torn from the bed, the tapestries ripped from the walls. She gasped. He was gone, from the looks of it, taken by the Death Eaters.

Harry and Ron stood behind her and she cried.

"Hermy, its ok, we'll find him." Ron said. She looked at him hopefully.

"I'll get some of the Order." Harry said.

"I'll grab McGonagall." Ron said.

"Hermione, you comin'?"

"Of course, I have to come!" she said

They left to find him.

A/N: I know its lame but this is the end. The sequel is coming though.


End file.
